catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Warrior and Apprentices Time
Warriors When an apprentice as been a apprentice for six weeks Has had assement by deputy and/or leader User is active Making unactive apprentices into warriors will just clutter the clans. (This is a suggestion) Warriors can have a mate after one week of being a warrior. Apprentice When a kit has reached it's sixth week. User has to be active. If the leader does not make a kit an apprentice after eight weeks, the kit will become a full warrior(suggestion) There has to be a warrior to mentor the kit Medicine Cat The mca has to have had eight moons of mc training. The mentor must be active, during moonpool meetings/lessons/healing the wounded etc. The mca can have puppy-love but not, spendeverymomentwithyou kinda thing. The mca has to have gone to the moonpool once. Comments These are okay, but there are a few things I disagree with. 1. 'Warriors can have a mate after being a warrior for a week.' I think this is odd because they are still pretty young cats and I don't think they need to jump into having a mate so soon. 2. 'If the leader does not make a kit an apprentice after eight weeks, the kit will become a full warrior' this is really weird because it says above that after six weeks the apprentice is a warrior, so that means the kit would have skipped eight weeks of training. 3. The assessment by deputy and/or leader. In the series the assessments are usually conducted by the apprentice's mentor, and sometimes the leader of deputy.-- 23:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) i think the mate thing is okay, some cats can choose to have a mate or not, its just their choice. --bracken--~ 00:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The medicine cats can have a mate if they want. :) It will make things more juicy. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 00:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I disagree. We will follow the Warrior Code in real warriors, so no medicine cats may not have mates, unless you want it to be forbidden. 20:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Eh.... I like medicine cats having mates. lets have a vote then. [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫' 21:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC)' '''No. There should not be a vote. It should, and will stay the way it is. 21:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC)' I agree to MC cats having mates [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫' 21:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC)' Definately. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- This honestly depends, so I'm roping off a section in between for a short rant. If a medicine cat or apprentice wants to have '''minor' romantic feelings for another cat, they should be able to, but this can't be an everyday/every cat thing. Usually this would have to only come from a strong bond as kits or apprentices. A medicine cat should not be able to have strong romantic feelings for another cat, and none whatsoever for a cat in another clan. Puppy-love - mostly in apprentices - should be allowed. However.....there's not much in the world that can stop love, and nothing tangible. If a full grown medicine cat were to mate with a cat in her own clan, it could be allowed, but it would have to be very rare (once every 4 months/16 moons at least) and with no kits. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'From Fourteen ']] Category:Signatures 00:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- I disagree to MC cats hiving mates 21:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ice is right. Medicine cats having mates it not good 22:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) --bracken--~ 23:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Neutral :Well, to be honest, I'm neutral on this. *On one side, I think roleplaying should allow this kind of freedom. If a user wants their medicine cat to fall in love, why should we stop them? *If the medicine cat were to fall in love, I think there should be a lot of lead up. I think it's unreasonable and a bit boring for medicine cats to randomly fall in love. *Kits...I don't know. If the medicine cat is a she-cat, it would sort of ruin her life. (exhibit A - Yellowfang. exhibit B - Leafpool.) But I would feel differently if it was a tom. *On the other side, we really should do our best to follow the warrior code. *Again, it all depends greatly on one thing; whether or not the medicine cat is a she-cat, or a tom. To tell you the truth, it makes it easier if it's a tom. If it's a she-cat, she would probably have a great deal more trouble, and more conflicting emotions. If she were to have kits, it would be almost disastrous. Yellowfang had to resort to giving her son to a very ambitious she-cat to raise; and he turned out to be a murderer. Leafpool gave her kits up, and now they hate her. ( :'( ) :For Medicine Cat Apprentices: *I guess "puppy-love" is okay. But, if they were to feel that for each other, who's to say it wouldn't blossom into something more when they get older, causing trouble for their Clans, and themselves? :So, I'm neutral on both points. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC)